


If We Can Be Found, We Sure Can Get Lost

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corn Mazes, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: And this isexactlywhy Tsukishima hated parties.ORprompt for "i got lost in a corn maze after dark and found another boy just as lost"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	If We Can Be Found, We Sure Can Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy happy halloween, im kinda sad that we can't go trick or treating this year, but at least I can stuff my face full of candy >//<
> 
> the title comes from the song "red" by survive said the prophet and i was originally planning to use it for smth super angsty but it just fits yk?

_start_

_-_

"I hate my life," Tsukishima venomously told the chilly October air. As if to taunt him, another breeze flowed through him, thoroughly chilling him to the bone. The blond shivered, glaring up at the white light of the moon. He was so fucking _cold_. _Why didn't he bring his jacket?_

Oh. Yeah. That's right. This is all Yamaguichis' fault. Once they find him, Yamaguchi better take him to the closest bakery and stuff him full of sweets. Or give him all his Halloween chocolate candies. He deserved it. 

Tsukishima shivered again. He thought he heard the rustling sound of leaves, and the sound of a twig breaking nearby. His heart rate picked up immediately. That sort of noise would be popular in a corn maze, right? There weren't any psycho serial killers on the loose that were looking for lost (and very terrified) university guys like Tsukishima right? 

_But what if there_ were? _Murders happened at college parties_. _Especially ones with people dumb like Tsukishima._

Another twig broke, this time closer. This was such a seriously lame way to die, even for him. He could picture Kageyama and Hinata making fun of his stupidity at his funeral already. Seriously, who forgets to bring their phone _and_ a jacket when they're going to go look for their drunk friend? He did. 

Stupid Yamaguchi. His best friend better not force him to go to any more parties for the rest of his college life, ever. Stupid Tsukishima. This has got to be the worst Halloween in his entire 19-year old life. This was even worse than the year he dressed up as Jill and his older brother as Jack (not to mention that Yamaguchi was the only one who knew, and one of the only ones with photo evidence). 

His stomach growled, and he thought of all the people safe and _warm_ inside probably _eating_ and _drinking_. Tsukishima let out a low whine, something he would deny later in his complaints, once they found him. "I hate it here. I hate my life. This has got to be the _worst thing_ -"

Something touched his arm. Tsukishima screamed, quite loudly and girly, and kicked at _whatever the hell that thing was that touched him_. 

"...ow" _Oh_. It's just a person. He shrugged, and then took a double-take. The person was a guy, and he lay a few feet away from him, cradling his side. 

"Sorry," Tsukishima said, crawling over to the male to help him sit up. "I didn't mean to, you scared me"

The man gave him a small sheepish grin. "It's fine, I kinda ran into that one myself" He raised his hand for Tsukishima to shake, "Kuroo Tetsurou"

Tsukishima let himself grin before shaking it. "Tsukishima Kei, it's nice to meet you"

"Yeah, same" Kuroo held his hand a little too long and ended up staring at him for an amount of time that most definitely was not appropriate for people just meeting each other. Something like butterflies ticked his stomach. Tsukishima watched keenly as Kuroo dropped his hand and scooted backwards to rest against some of the cornstalks. 

"You lost too?" Tsukishima asked, sliding over slightly. Kuroo was warm, and he was very cold. Kuroo, ever the good seminarian, didn't notice. Or maybe he did, and just took pity on him because he was stupid enough to get lost in a corn maze without his phone or jacket?

Kuroo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "How did you know?" 

"Takes one to know one" Was all he bothered to respond with, relishing in the adorableness of Kuroos cute pout. Seriously, someone as hot as Kuroo Tetsurou shouldn't be able to make cute faces like that. 

Kuroo knocked elbows with him playfully. "Wheres your jacket Tsukki? I know you must be freezing". Tsukishima couldn't tell whether or not Kuroo was genuinely asking why he didn't have a jacket, or if he was teasing him for not having one. He glared at the other male either way. 

"..forgot it in the car" He muttered, face lighting ablaze. 

The bastard, smirked at him, cupping a hand to his ear and leaning closely into Tsukishima personal space. "What was that? It must be so cold that ears must be going numb". 

Tsukishima glared at him again. "I said; I left it in the car. Along with my phone. Happy now?". Kuroo winced, having the decency to at least look guilty about it. 

"Yeah, ouch, that's gotta suck," Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck again. 

"No shit sherlock" His tone was biting, and he hoped Kuroo wouldn't be too hurt by it. He was just...irratated. Annoyed. And very very cold. 

"If it helps you feel better, my friends are looking for me. If you want, you can leave with us?" 

Tsukishima gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks" 

"Your welcome" Kuroo smiled back, and slid over slightly, patting the spot next to him. He must have registered Tsukishima confused expression because he grinned again (oh wow, he's really cute when he smiles) before lifting the arm closest to Tsukishima. "You must be cold. We can cuddle till Kenma gets here?"

Tsukishima stared at him. Kuroo blushed (and wow, he's cute when he blushes too) and waved his hands in front of his face. "Not like that! I won't try anything, I'm not a perv-"

"That sounds like something a perv would say" Tsukishima calmly, yet snidley, commented. 

Kuroo pouted at him. " _Tsukki_ , I don't think that's how you should treat people who are _nice-_ ". 

Tsukishima smirked and huddled under Kuroo's arm. And, _yeah_ , he was right. He could feel Kuroo's body heat passing through him almost immediately. Kuroo flushed slightly and tried to cover it up by turning his face to the side. "You're very warm" 

"T-thanks?" 

Tsukishima nodded. "I'm sorry if I fall asleep on you accidentally. I'm pretty sleepy, didn't get much sleep last night"

Kuroo smirked at him and he immediately regretted saying that. " _Oho-ho_? Did Tsukki's little girlfriend keep him up all night last night?" 

"I'm gay but yeah sure" Even though he tried to say the words nonchalantly, but he ended up turning his head into Kuroos' chest to hide the pinkiness of his cheeks. Kuroos stray hand began to play with the curls of Tsukishimas hair. 

"Cool," He said, and Tsukishima could feel him smile. "Me too. You single?" 

"Why? You interested?" He mumbled from the coziness of Kuroos' chest. His stomach tightened when he felt Kuroo rumble with laughter. 

"Yeah" His voice sounded wistful as he spoke and Tsukishima snapped his head up. "Seriously?" 

Kuroo grinned at him. "Well, yeah. Am I not supposed to?" Tsuksihiam shook his head no. Kuroo laughed again and went back to petting his hair. Tsukishima didn't have enough fight in him to tell him to stop. "Your cute, and funny. Plus you let me cuddle on the first date" 

"Wow, bold of you to assume the feelings mutual" Tsukishima commented, and Kuroo laughed again, causing a small smile to form. He quite enjoyed making Kuroo laugh. 

"Well, are they Tsukki?" 

"Don't call me Tsukki" He snapped before he could stop himself. Force of habit he guesses. Dealing with people like Hinata and Kageyama and Nishinoya did more to his sanity than he thought. "But yeah, I _guess_ I'm interested in you too" 

Kuroo grinned. "See what I mean? You're adorable" 

"Call me cute or adorable one more time and I'll stab you with one of those corn husks" Tsukishima pushed his glasses up to hide his blush again. 

"Sounds kinky. Sadly, I'm not into corn-play" They both stared at each other seriously for about a total of five seconds before erupting into laughter. 

" _Corn-play_?!" Tsukishima hissed, going wild with laughter. "I take it back, I'm not interested in you after all. _God_ -" 

"Tsukki!" Kuroo whined, pressing his lips close to the top of Tsukishima head, without actually doing so. He kinda wanted him too. "Come on, I take it back. I'm sorry" 

Tsukishma smiled at him. "Fine. Any more sex jokes though and I'll leave" 

Kuroo smirked, tugging him a bit closer. "But you'll freeze" 

"Then I guess I'll just have to freeze and die of hypothermia then. That's too bad, because there's this really cute guy-"

"Woah, woah. Let's not get hasty here" Kuroo interjected with a smile. "I can control my urge very well" 

Tsukishima made a face. "Can you not call it an 'urge' please?" 

Kuroo also made a face, as if pondering his request. Tsukishima elbowed him, and he straightened up right away. "Yeah, of course" 

He grinned, laying his head back on Kuroo's chest. "I'm going to go to sleep now, you're warm. Wake me up when your friends get here?" 

Kuroo smiled, and this time, he _did_ kiss the top of his head. "Yeah sure. Get your beauty sleep gorgeous"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as his heart did the _thumpy-thumpty_ thing again. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. "Night Kuroo". 

-

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if tsukki or kuroo are acting a bit out of character
> 
> p.s. i had actually made this a week before Halloween and you don't know how hard it was for mee to not post it
> 
> p.p.s. IS IT TRUE THAT YESTERDAY WAS LEV'S BIRTHDAY???


End file.
